Phantom of The Opera
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: #AU/Ingatkah kalian tentang sosok Phantom si hantu Opera? Seperti yang kita ketahui, Phantom adalah sesosok manusia biasa yang memiliki ambisi tinggi. Untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan bahkan dirinya rela melakukan persekutuan dengan kaum Iblis. Bagaimana jika sesungguhnya Phantom tak pernah mati hingga saat ini?/SasuSaku #Special Valentine/Warn: Mature theme! R&R? DLDR!


_Ingatkah kalian tentang sosok Phantom si hantu Opera? Seperti yang kita ketahui, Phantom adalah sesosok manusia biasa yang memiliki ambisi tinggi. Untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan bahkan dirinya rela melakukan persekutuan dengan kaum Iblis._

_Kisahnya diangkat dalam berbagai media seperti film dan novel dan tentunya dengan versi yang berbeda-beda. Bodohnya mereka yang mengangkat kisahnya tanpa tahu bagaimana kisah yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, dari ratusan variasi kisah Phantom ternyata ada satu di antara ratusan variasi tersebut yang nyatanya sedikit menyerupai kisah aslinya._

_Hanya saja ... akhir dari kisah tersebut sungguh sangat berbeda dengan akhir kisah Phantom si hantu Opera. Karena, bahkan kisah dari Phantom itu sendiri belumlah berakhir dan dapat dipastikan akhir dari kisahnya akan berakhir seperti apa yang ia inginkan._

_Ingatlah ia akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan karena ... ia adalah Phantom of The Opera si pemeran utama dalam Opera kehidupan sesungguhnya. Dirinya yang selalu diperankan berakhir terbunuh oleh perempuan yang ia cintai tidaklah benar, karena ... Phantom tak pernah mati. _

_Saat ini Phantom masih ada dan ia tengah mengembara ke seluruh penjuru dunia dengan sebuah topeng hitam yang membungkus sebagian wajahnya, dari kening hingga pelipis bawah kelopak mata tertutupi oleh topengnya menyisakan bagian hidung, bibir dan rahang tegasnya yang terekspos sempurna._

_Tujuan Phantom berkelana adalah ... mencari reinkarnasi perempuan yang ia cintai pada masa lampau dan ketika ia menemukan perempuan itu maka, bersiaplah ... karena Phantom akan membawa perempuan itu ke dunianya._

.

* * *

**Phantom of The Opera**

.

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Haruno Sakura || Uchiha Sasuke

Always in my fict!

.

Alert!

AU/Dark Romance/Mature Content/Plot rush/Out of Character/Misstypo(s)/etc.

_Fanfic special Valentine_

Oneshoot

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Happy Reading

-oOo-

Panas terik matahari di siang hari pada hari itu tak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Orang-orang berpakaian barat khas jamannya itu berlalu-lalang di pasar ramai tersebut.

Seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah kaku di tengah-tengah padatnya pasar itu sedikit tersenyum tipis setipis kertas ketika melihat toko bunga berjarak 6 meter di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang seseorang itu melangkah ke sana, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya sosok itu berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita berhelaian pirang yang tengah mengamati beberapa bunga di toko itu.

_Tap_!

Sosok itu kini telah berdiri tepat di samping wanita itu. "Permisi, apa Nona cantik ini menyukai bunga?" sapa sosok itu dengan nada sopannya.

Wanita pirang itu sedikit tersentak, lalu detik selanjutnya wanita itu tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sosok pria berjubah dengan topeng di wajahnya itu. "Ah? Apa kau bertanya padaku Tuan?" sahut wanita itu bersahabat. Ya, wanita itu cukup geli melihat ada seorang yang berpakaian aneh di tengah pasar di cuaca terik seperti ini.

"Hn, tentu."

Wanita itu mengangguk antusias. "Ya! Aku sangat menyukai bunga! Ada apa ya?"

Sosok berjubah itu menyeringai tipis, lalu menatap wanita itu tajam. "Hn, hanya ingin bertanya. Bunga mawar, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bunga mawar? Emh, bunga yang cantik tapi sayang bunga itu berduri dan bau busuk!" sahutnya dengan tampang jijik.

Tatapan sosok itu mendingin ketika mendengar sahutan dari wanita di depannya. "Hn, ternyata Nona bukan orangnya."

"Eh? Apa maksud anda Tuan?" wanita itu menatap sosok itu bingung.

"Hn, tidak ada. Baiklah saya permisi dan silahkan Nona lanjutkan aktivitas Anda." Lalu sosok itu pun langsung berbalik meninggalkan wanita yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, baiklah." Lirih wanita itu seraya terus menatap punggung sosok berjubah itu kosong.

Setelah sosok berjubah hitam itu sampai di seberang jalan, sosok tersebut kini mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wanita pirang itu _intens_. Kedua manik _onyx _pria berjubah itu mulai bertarnsformasi menjadi kubangan semerah darah dengan sembilan titik tamoe di dalam maniknya.

Sosok itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan dengan ajaibnya sebuah kelopak bunga mawar merah keluar dari mulutnya. Secara perlahan kelopak mawar merah itu terbang terbawa angin ke arah wanita pirang yang berada jauh di seberang sana, lalu kelopak bunga itu dengan sukses terjatuh tepat di dada kiri wanita itu.

Sosok berjubah itu menyeringai tipis, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana meninggalkan keramaian pasar itu dengan sebuah jeritan pilu dan kubangan darah yang berada tepat di depan toko bunga.

.

Newspapers, Monday, 1967 London

_Seluruh kota London digemparkan oleh kematian Putri perdana menteri Edmund Willies—Erika Willies di depan sebuah toko bunga kecil di pusat pasar London dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Wajah hancur dengan ribuan duri yang diyakini adalah duri dari batang bunga mawar keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Kubangan darah melebihi ukuran lima liter air itu terus mengambang di depan toko tersebut. Pelaku dan motif pembunuhan belum diketahui secara pasti. Namun satu yang pasti; di atas tubuh tak bernyawa itu terdapat satu tangkai bunga mawar beraroma busuk dengan satu kelopak mawar merah yang menancap sempurna di jantung Erika Willies. Satu pertanyaan; bagaimana bisa satu kelopak bunga mawar yang memiliki permukaan halus itu menancap dalam di jantung Erika? Kematian Erika willies masih dalam misteri._

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

"Hiyaaaa! Aku bingung! Aku harus membuat coklat seperti apa? Aaa _forehead _ayo bantu aku!" sesosok gadis berhelaian _blonde ponytail_ itu mengguncang kedua bahu mungil sahabatnya cukup kuat.

Haruno Sakura menutup buku novelnya, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu bosan. "Dengar _Pig_! Kau ini, 'kan gadis yang sangat _tahu _tentang hal _itu_. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang sangat _asing _itu padaku?" tanya Sakura sarkastik.

Yamanaka Ino terkekeh geli, lalu menatap manik _emerald _sahabat karibnya itu dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan aku _forehead_, aku lupa bahwa kau _sangat _awam tentang sesuatu yang menyangkut _valentine _mengingat kau tidak pernah berpacaran. Che," dan kalimat yang Ino ucapkan diakhiri oleh kekehan mengejek.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lelah. "Oh ayolah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dengan _dia_, 'kan?" sahut Sakura jengah.

Dan seketika tawa Ino pecah mengingat alasan mengapa sampai duduk di bangku kuliah Sakura belum pernah merasakan indahnya cinta masa muda. "Hahaha! Iya aku sangat tahu bagaimana sikap _dady complex_ Paman Kizashi padamu Saki. Maka dari itu, sekali-sekali berbohonglah pada Ayahmu itu. Kau tak takut akan berakhir dengan sesi perjodohan, eh?" Ino menatap Sakura jenaka seraya menyedot jus jeruknya santai.

"Kau tahu itu semua tak ada gunanya, _Pig_." Sakura menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi _caffe _itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru _caffe _itu tanpa minat. Ya, saat ini Sakura dan Ino tengah membahas hari kasih sayang yang akan terlaksana keesokan harinya. Mengingat hari kasih sayang membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Kesal? Ya, bagaimana tidak kesal? Ia telah berumur 22 tahun dan belum pernah sekalipun merasakan apa namanya cinta gara-gara Sang Ayah yang sangat protektif padanya.

Dulu saat berada di _Senior High School _Sakura pernah nekat berbohong pada Ayahnya dan ia menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuuga Neji Kakak dari sahabatnya Hyuuga Hinata itu secara diam-diam. Bukannya sukses, keesokan harinya Sakura justru dikurung di rumahnya sampai ia lulus Sekolah dan masalah Sekolahnya dengan tegas Kizashi mengadakan sistem _Home Schooling_ khusus untuk putri bungsunya itu.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura bergidig ngeri. Dari sanalah Sakura tak lagi berani berbohong pada Ayahnya jika ia tak ingin berakhir di dalam sangkar emas yang telah Ayahnya siapkan khusus untuknya jika ia berani berbohong pada seorang Haruno Kizashi. Mengerikan.

"Hahaha! Baiklah-baiklah apa perlu aku bujuk Karin-_nee _atau Sasori-_kun _agar kau mendapat dukungan dari kedua Kakakmu itu untuk melawan Ayahmu?" dan setelah mengatakan itu Ino langsung mengaduh kesakitan karena betis seksinya sukses menjadi arah tendangan hebat dari kaki super milik Sakura.

"Sudahlah Ino. Aku sudah tak berminat lagi dengan hal seperti itu, berakhir dengan sesi perjodohan pun tak apa. Aku sangat tahu Ayah melakukan itu semua karena beliau menyayangiku." Jawaban dari sahabatnya itu sukses membuat Ino sedikit tertegun.

"Haah ... baiklah. Tapi, bisakah malam ini kau datang ke rumahku Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah serius.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang kekasih yang ia kenali sebagai Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang bermesraan di pojok _caffe _itu ke arah Ino. "Untuk apa?" sahut Sakura sedikit bingung.

Ino menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku akan jujur padamu Sakura," Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, sedangkan Sakura semakin menatap Ino heran. "Sebenarnya sudah lama Dei-_nii _mencintaimu, dan aku mohon karena ini malam _valentine _kau datanglah ke rumahku. Dei-_nii _... aku yakin dia pria yang baik untukmu Saki. Mau ya? _Please_?"

Sakura sedikit mebelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan dari sahabat _blonde_-nya itu. "Eh? Dei-_nii _menyukaiku? Benarkah?" dan Ino mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

Sakura termenung seraya menatap toko bunga yang berada di depan sana melalui kaca _caffe_. Deidara mencintainya? Pernyataan itu sedikit mengusiknya. Pasalnya Deidara adalah sahabat dari Kakaknya—Haruno Sasori dan selama ia kenal Deidara, pria _blonde _itu tak menunjukkan ketertarikkannya pada Sakura. Justru pria itu bersikap tak acuh padanya, jadi bagaimana bisa Sakura percaya jika _senpai_-nya itu mencintainya?

"Ayolah Saki ... aku yakin kau bisa bersama Dei-_nii_. Dia pria baik, percayalah padaku!" suara Ino sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dalam, lalu sejurus kemudian Sakura mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah."

Ino terlonjak girang dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. "Aaa—aku sayang padamu _Forehead_! Terima kasih." Ujarnya antusias dan Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa minat.

Ya, setidaknya mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan dengan saudara dari sahabatmu bukanlah ide yang buruk, 'kan? Dan sepertinya sekali lagi untuk malam ini Sakura akan nekat berbohong lagi pada Ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit senja terlihat begitu indah dengan berpuluh burung-burung yang terbang bebas ke sana ke sini dengan antusias untuk mengiringi terbenamnya sang raja mentari.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink _sepinggang tengah berjalan santai di trotoar jalan dengan sebuah kaca mata tipis ber-_frame _putih dan sebuah novel di tangannya.

Gadis itu Haruno Sakura baru saja berpisah dengan sahabatnya di persimpangan jalan setelah merasa cukup dengan acaranya bersama Ino di _caffe _milik Ayame tadi.

Sakura membaca sebuah kalimat yang begitu nyentrik di sisi novelnya dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Eh? Jadi novel ini diangkat dari sebuah kisah nyata di London pada tahun 1967?" gumam Sakura ketika melihat tulisan itu. "Jadi ... misteri kematian putri bangsawan itu masih misteri? Dan ... bunga mawar berbau busuk? Apa maksudnya itu? Bunga mawar, 'kan bunga yang indah dan wangi. Dasar aneh."

Sakura menutup novelnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga berwarna merah yang Sakura yakini adalah bunga favoritnya.

Sakura berlari ke arah taman itu dan berjongkok melihat kumpulan bunga mawar dengan mata _emerald _yang berbinar antusias. "Wah! Kenapa ada taman mawar di sini? Bukankah ini adalah tanah kosong ya?" gumam Sakura ketika menyadari bahwa taman ini seharusnya adalah lahan kosong yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

Sakura mengabaikan pikirannya dan kini Sakura tengah fokus pada sekumpulan bunga favoritnya itu. "Aaa—ini benar-benar mengaggumkan." Gumam Sakura penuh damba.

Sakura sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat tiga gadis yang berjalan melewatinya itu menatapnya ngeri.

"Sedang apa dia di sana?"

"Tidak tahu, lihatlah apa dia tidak terganggu dengan bau busuk yang bunga itu keluarkan?"

"Iya ya. Dasar gadis jorok. Sudahlah kita pergi saja." Lalu ketiga gadis sebaya Sakura itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Bau busuk?" Sakura membeo seraya menatap kumpulan bunga mawar itu bingung. "Ini tidak bau, mawar ini wangi." Gumam Sakura lirih.

_Puk_!

Tubuh Sakura menengang ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya pelan. Dengan perlahan Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan Sakura langsung menatap sosok berjubah hitam dengan topeng hitam yang menutupi setengah wajah sosok berhelaian _raven _itu berdiri tepat di depannya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Permisi, apa Nona cantik ini menyukai bunga?" sapa sosok itu dengan nada sopannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua manik _emerald _bulatnya itu pelan. "Aa, tentu. Aku sangat menyukai bunga!" sahut Sakura antusias mengabaikan pakaian aneh yang dikenakan oleh sosok itu.

Sosok berjubah itu menyeringai tipis, lalu menatap Sakura dengan kedua manik hitam di balik topengnya itu tajam. "Hn, begitu. Bunga mawar, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura langsung menatap manik mutiara hitam di balik topeng itu dalam. "Aku sangat suka mawar." Sahut Sakura seraya menatap lembut kumpulan bunga mawar di depannya itu.

"Kenapa kau menyukai bunga di saat semua gadis menjauhi bunga berduri dan berbau busuk itu?" tanya sosok itu datar.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menyentuh dada kirinya. "Di sini. Aku menyukai bunga mawar karena setiap aku menatap bunga mawar dadaku berdebar kencang. Mawar adalah sesosok bunga yang luar biasa menurutku. Memiliki pertahanan kuat untuk menjaga kehalusan permukaan kelopaknya dengan duri di batangnya, dan bau busuk? Aku tak pernah merasakan itu." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

Sosok berjubah itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hn, akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga. Cherry ..."

Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatap sosok itu bingung. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sosok itu menggeleng pelan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau?"

Sakura menatap tangan itu sedikit lama, lalu sedetik setelahnya Sakura meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mencium punggung tangan Sakura lembut. "Kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi. Sampai jumpa Cherry ..."

Dan sesosok pria bertopeng itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menatapnya bingung. "Pria itu aneh sekali." Gumam Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sakura sebenarnya ada yang ini Ayah katakan padamu."

Sakura yang asik dengan makan malamnya itu langsung menatap Sang ayah dengan tatapan bertanya."Apa yang ingin Ayah katakan?"

Kizashi berdehem pelan lalu menatap Sang istri seolah meminta kekuatan, dan Mebuki dengan senyum lembut mengangguk pada Suaminya itu.

"Umurmu sudah lebih dari duapuluh tahun, dan tadi siang kolega bisnis Ayah mengajukan sebuah permintaan untuk putra angkatnya." Sakura masih memandang Ayahnya bingung, "Hatake Kakashi ingin menjadikanmu sebagai menantunya Nak, dan besok mereka akan datang ke sini."

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Sakura langsung tersedak dan dengan cekatan Sasori yang sedari tadi diam memberikan segelas air untuk Adik bungsunya itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa Saki?" tanya Karin pada adiknya itu khawatir.

Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan harap-harap cemas. Sakura mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, lalu setelah itu Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdehem pelan.

"Terserah Ayah dan Ibu saja. Aku akan mengikuti semua keinginan kalian." Sahut Sakura pelan.

Kizashi dan Mebuki tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Sasori dan Karin berpandangan dengan tatapan heran ketika mendengar jawaban Adiknya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mebuki memastikan, dan Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Kau benar-benar anak kebanggaan Ayah Saki." Dan ucapan Kizashi itu sukses memancing amukan dari putra tunggal dan putri sulungnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat kerukunan anggota keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Brugh_!

Sakura menutup pintu mobil Audi putih itu diikuti seorang pemuda _blonde _di belakangnya. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas kap mobil itu dan kembali diikuti pemuda itu di sampingnya.

Sakura dengan piama tidur bergambar beruang besar itu bersedekap dada dan menatap hamparan hutan indah di depannya itu datar. "Ino bilang ada yang ingin _senpai _katakan padaku, apa itu?" tanya Sakura tanpa memandang pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Deidara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana _training _hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu pemuda itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku menyukaimu Sakura." Ujar Deidara seraya menatap Sakura lembut.

Sakura memandang Deidara tak percaya. Pasalnya Sakura dengan nekat berbohong pada Ayahnya bahwa ia akan membeli makanan ringan di supermarket malam-malam seperti ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Deidara sesuai keinginan sahabatnya itu untuk memastikan fakta bahwa Deidara sahabat Kakaknya itu benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Dan sekarang? Ternyata Deidara serius menyukainya! Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?

_Tep_!

Sakura terkesiap ketika Deidara menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan hangatnya itu.

"Dengar, dari dulu aku sudah sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Bahkan sebelum kau terlahir kembali ... kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

_Deg_!

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan _senpai_? Aku tidak mengerti."

Deidara memajukan wajahnya dan mulai melumat bibir Sakura lembut mengabaikan Sakura yang memberontak di dalam rengkuhannya.

_Cup_!

Deidara melepaskan kecupannya dan memandang wajah Sakura lembut. "Percayalah Sakura, Richard sangat mencintai Christine begitu pula aku yang sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura menatap Deidara kosong. "Apa maksudmu _senpai_? Jelaskan padaku! Jangan membuatku bingung!"

_Grep_!

Deidara mendekap Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Dengar, dulu sebelum kita lahir di jaman ini ... aku dan kau adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi semuanya hancur karena Hantu Opera bernama Er—UARGGGGH!"

_Bruk_!

Tiba-tiba saja Deidara berteriak histeris dan dengan cepat Deidara mendorong tubuh Sakura ke tanah.

Sakura memandang Deidara yang tengah berteriak histeris itu nanar. "_Senpai _... apa yang kaulakukan?" lirih Sakura pelan.

"UARRGGGH! HENTIKAN ARGGH!" Deidara terus berteriak histeris seraya berguling di atas tanah.

_Deg_!

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Deidara tertutup oleh kobaran api hitam. "ASTAGA! DEIDARA! APA YANG TERJADI? YA TUHAN!" Sakura dengan langkah pasti berlari menghampiri tubuh Deidara yang berguling di tanah.

_Grep_!

Sakura dengan tangisan histeris memeluk Deidara erat tak peduli dengan kobaran api hitam yang semakin melahap tubuh Deidara yang semakin lama semakin meleleh. Ajaibnya api itu tak membakar kulit Sakura dan itu membuat tangis Sakura semakin pecah.

"Deidara-_nii_! Aku mohon bertahanlah ... hikss! Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Hikss ... SIAPA SAJA TOLOOONG!" teriak Sakura putus asa.

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya yang membawa Deidara di dekat hutan seperti ini sehingga tak ada satupun yang bisa menolong mereka. Bukannya apa, tapi hutan ini adalah tempat favorit Sakura maka dari itu Sakura memilih tempat ini untuk mengobrol karena hutan ini akan semakin terlihat indah jika pada malam hari.

Tapi ini apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa tiba-tiba Deidara terbakar seperti itu?

Deidara menggapai wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai meleleh. "S-Sakurahh ... c-cepat—ughh pe-pergi! D-dia—argghh d-datang! C-cepat pergi arggggh!" ujar Deidara terbata-bata.

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Apa maksudmu Dei-_nii_! Hikksss, kau ini kenapa? Siapa _dia _yang kau maksud? Aku tidak mau pergi meninggalkanmu!" jerit Sakura histeris.

Deidara menggeleng pasrah. "Kumohonhh ... pe-pergi Saku—!"

"Hn, kita berjumpa lagi, dan kau tak akan pergi kemana pun Sakura."

_DEG_!

Sakura menatap pria bertopeng yang berdiri menjulang di depannya itu tak percaya. "K-kau? J-jangan bilang kalau—"

Sosok itu menyeringai licik dengan kedua manik matanya yang berwarna merah dengan sembilan titik tamoe di maniknya. "Hn, aku yang melakukannya. Dia telah berani menyentuh _**milikku**_."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "A-apa?"

_BRUK_!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Deidara mendorong tubuh Sakura. "DEMI TUHAN! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI SAKURA!" Teriak Deidara.

"T-tapi ..."

"LARI SAKURA!"

Sakura beranjak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, lalu Sakura menatap Deidara yang masih dilalab api hitam itu nanar sebelum akhirnya Sakura berbalik dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa ke dalam hutan meninggalkan Deidara yang ambruk di tanah dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

_Tap_!

Deidara melirik sosok berjubah hitam yang tengah berjongkok di sampingnya itu penuh kebencian. "SIALAN KAU—arggggh!" dan jeritan pilu itu pun menandakan bahwa nyawa yang terlalab api hitam itu telah tiada.

_Sreet_!

Sasuke menarik kentana yang tertancap di jantung Deidara itu dengan tatapan datar. "Kali ini aku tak akan mengalah _lagi _padamu Richard! Cherry selamanya adalah—_**milikku**_."

.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan baju piamanya yang kotor dan sobek sana-sini karena tergores ranting pohon. Perasaan Sakura saat ini sangat kebas ketika mengingat ia tengah berlari meninggalkan Deidara yang tengah merenggang nyawa. Demi Tuhan jika bisa Sakura rela ikut merenggang nyawa dalam kobaran api hitam itu bersama seseorang yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus Sakura katakan ketika Ino sahabatnya menanyakan Kakak laki-lakinya itu?

_Siiiing_!

Sakura melihat sesuatu bayangan berlari sangat cepat di sampingnya, dan bayangan itu sangat cepat bergerak melebihi kecepatan normal berlari seorang manusia. Sakura terus berlari dengan perasaan takut luar biasa, Namun—

_Tap_!

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya secara mendadak ketika melihat siluet bayangan hitam itu berada tepat di depannya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa makhluk berjubah hitam itu sudah berada di depannya, sedangkan Sakura baru saja meninggalkan makhluk itu jauh di belakangnya? Sebenarnya siapa dia ya Tuhan? Batin Sakura putus asa.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

_Haaah _...

Napas Sakura tercekat, nyaris seperti seseorang yang hendak tercabut nyawanya. Makhluk itu berdiri tegap beberapa langkah dari hadapannya. Kedua manik semerah darah dengan sembilan tamoe di balik topengnya itu menatap Sakura tajam nan dingin. Bibir tegas pria yang mengaku dirinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menganga kecil menyuarakkan geraman dari tenggorakannya menandakan sesosok itu tengah marah. Ia melesat seperti angin ke arah Sakura yang berdiri kaku dan—

_SRET!_

_BRUKH!_

"Akhh—!"

—Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga punggung gadis itu terkantuk batang pohon besar dengan keras. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendorong tubuh rapuh Sakura semakin menempel pada batang pohon itu.

"Argh!" Sakura kembali meringis seraya mengeliat dalam kuncian tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menghimpitnya di batang pohon.

Manik mata Sakura kini terhujam tajam hingga ke dasar oleh iris mata Sasuke yang berubah menjadi ungu bergaris dengan sebelas tamoe di dalam iris itu di balik topengnya.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Jantung Sakura berdebar hebat di dadanya. Napasnya tidak teratur secara normal dengan keringat dingin di seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Wajah Sasuke yang tertutup setengah topeng itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari raut wajah Sakura yang memucat.

Sasuke memindahkan wajahnya pada leher Sakura, lalu menghembuskan napas dingin yang menggelitik di permukaan kulit itu pelan. Tangan Sakura terlipat menempel di dadanya, membuat jarak kecil di antara mereka.

_Chup!_

_Sluuurp!_

Dapat Sakura rasakan sesuatu yang lunak basah menjilati bahunya—terasa dingin. Tubuh gadis musim semi itu menggeliat tak nyaman ketika jilatan basah itu terasa menghangat, sejurus kemudian menjadi—memanas.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Ouh—aarrggh!" jeritnya menahan rasa perih pada lehernya. Sakura semakin mengerang nyaring ketika jilatan itu semakin panas—seperti terbakar api.

_Grep_!

Sasuke mencengkeram kedua pundak Sakura kuat dan semakin menekan tubuh gadis itu pada batang pohon saat Sakura berusaha memberontak.

"Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti! Itu sangat panas! Kumohon berhenti!" teriak Sakura pilu, namun sosok pria bertopeng itu bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Napas Sakura mulai terasa sesak dan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk tetap terjaga.

_Siiing_!

Pandangan mulai memburam. Beberapa detik kemudian semua pandangannya menggelap, tubuhnya melemas, dan—

_Bruk_!

Kesadaran Sakura menghilang di dalam dekapan makhluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya. Tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar berselimut sutra hangat. Ia terduduk, lalu memandang jendela besar yang terpatri di dinding kastil. Pancaran sinar bulan menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela tersebut pertanda bahwa ini _masih _malam. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang teramat luas untuk ukuran manusia sepertinya.

_Tap_!

Setelah menyingkirkan selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kaca berbingkai ukiran kuno. Ia mendapati pantulan dirinya dalam kaca tersebut.

Baju tidurnya yang kotor telah tertanggal dari tubuhnya. Tergantikan dengan sebuah gaun indah berwarna merah marun dengan sulir-sulir kain tipis berbentuk bunga-bunga kecil di kedua bahunya yang terekspos sempurna. Gaun indah itu menjuntai hingga mata kakinya. Helaian merah muda panjangnya kini telah tertata rapi dengan hiasan-hiasan mewah di sana. Sakura tetegun melihat pantulan dirinya yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Kini ia terlihat begitu cantik dan berkelas. Oh apa benar itu adalah diriku? Pikirnya setengah tak percaya.

Matanya menajam ketika melihat sesuatu pada lehernya. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada cermin dan matanya sedikit terbelalak lebar melihat sesuatu yang berada di lehernya.

"Apa ini?" Ujarnya heran mengamati bekas jilatan makhluk tadi pada lehernya yang kini memunculkan sebuah lambang tiga tamoe berwarna hitam dan terdapat mantra-mantra kecil terukir melingkari tiga tamoe itu.

Sakura terkesiap ketika melihat pantulan seorang pria berjubah dengan topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu tiba-tiba ikut terpatut di dalam cermin. Kemudian dengan tubuh kaku Sakura berbalik, menatap takut sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Terdengar langkah ketukan sepatunya yang melangkah santai di suasana yang sunyi itu. Ya, Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura yang menunduk takut menatap lantai.

Tubuh Sakura semakin bergemetar menatap sepatu Sasuke yang telah berada di hadapannya. Tangan Sasuke terulur mengangkat dagu Sakura.

Manik mata mereka saling beradu. Sakura terdiam memandang takjub manik mata Sasuke yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi mutiara hitam indah kembali. Begitu tenang dan indah, jauh dari kesan makhluk menyeramkan ketika ia menampilkan manik semerah darah atau ungu bergaris seperti tadi.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada bibir Sakura yang berwarna merah _cherry_, lalu mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya yang kekar.

Sakura sadar wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat pada wajahnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh, tetapi tubuh tegap itu tak tepengaruh oleh tolakkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura seakan mendorong sebuah batu yang tak bergerak—begitu keras.

_Grep_!

Tubuh Sakura terdekap erat oleh lingkaran tangan kekar Sasuke di pinggangnya. Gadis itu memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, merasakan bibirnya di lumat menuntut secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terus memberontak merasakan lesakkan lidah Sasuke dalam rongga bibirnya.

"Eummh—!" Erangnya merasakan tubuhnya seperti mulai terbakar, terlebih pada lehernya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak Sasuke meminta agar pria itu berhenti menciuminya.

"Hah ... aarrggh—!" Erang Sakura seraya memegang lambang yang ada di lehernya ketika Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam memandang gadis yang tengah merintih kesakitan itu datar.

Sakura mendongkak dan menatap Sasuke nyalang. "Aargh—kenapa terasa sangat panas sekali?" Gumamnya yang dilontarkan pada Sasuke.

_Bruk_!

Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya meringis merasakan sakit dan panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya secara bersamaan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Argh! Ini sakit, hhh ... dan panh—nas! Hent—tikanh! Kumohon!" Ujar Sakura memelas pada Sasuke yang hanya berdiri terdiam menatapnya.

Sasuke ikut berjongkok dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening lebar Sakura, lalu tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh tengkuk Sakura pelan. "Hn, aku akan melakukan hal itu. Tetapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kelopak mata yang setengah tertutup. "A-apa?" lirihnya pelan. Kedua mata Sakura berkedip pelan ketika helaian poni pria bertopeng itu menyapu di permukaan wajahnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke megusap tengkuk Sakura lembut lalu pria dengan topeng hitam yang menutup setengah wajahnya itu menyeringai tipis. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan menolak semua keinginanku. Jangan pernah berusaha lari dariku, atau rasa itu akan terus hinggap pada tubuhmu." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya menunjukkan kebimbangan yang sangat kentara. Persyaratan Sasuke begitu memberatkannya, tak ada yang Sakura dapatkan dari persyaratan itu. Sasuke menyudutkannya seakan tidak ada cara lain untuk mengganti persyaratan itu.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dinginnya di wajah Sakura. "Kau sanggup?" Tandas Sasuke membuat pikiran manusia itu menjadi buntu di tengah penderitaannya.

_'Apakah ini sebuah karma darimu Tuhan karena untuk kedua kalinya aku membohongi Ayah? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _batin Sakura berteriak putus asa. Lama terdiam akhirnya Sakura pun mengganguk pasrah. Tak ada jalan lain.

Sasuke menyeringai licik melihat jawaban dari gadis yang telah lama ia cari itu, lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram tanda itu di lehernya. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati leher jenjang Sakura, kemudian pria berjubah itu mengecup lembut lambang hitam di leher Sakura.

_Chup!_

_Siiing!_

Deru napas Sakura menormal, sakit dan panas itu seketika lenyap di lehernya.

Sasuke kembali menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap dalam Sakura. "Hn, kita mulai." Ujarnya dingin.

"Eh? Apa?" gadis musim semi itu menatap Sasuke bingung seraya menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Menghasilkan keturunan Uchiha yang telah punah." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura seraya mengendong gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"E-eh? Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

_Bruk_!

Tubuh Sakura di hempaskan di atas kasur. Detak jantungnya kembali bertalu-talu keras kala Sasuke melucuti jubah hitamnya dan menyisakan celana hitam panjang. Menampakkan dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut kulit seputih susu—dengan topeng hitam yang setia membingkai setengah wajahnya itu.

"Hn, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa lari jauh dariku Haruno Sakura."

.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menindih permukaan tubuh Sakura yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Wajahnya yang _terlihat _rupawan di balik topengnya itu menatapku penuh gairah, dan itu berhasil membuat suhu kulit Sakura mendingin—_tegang_.

Bibirnya yang dingin kembali melumat bibir Sakura secara lembut, kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman menggebu penuh nafsu. Sakura dapat merasakan bibir tegas Sasuke yang lembut namun dingin itu di celah-celah bibirnya saat pria itu menyesap kuat bibir bawahnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari kini bibirnya balas menghisap bibir atas Sasuke pelan karena gemas. Sasuke menyeringai di sela pagutan bibirnya ketika merasakan gadis musim semi itu merespon baik apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan angkuhnya pria itu melesakkan lidah panjangnya menerobos celah bibir Sakura dan mengabsen setiap deretan gigi rapi Sakura dengan sensual.

"Hmm ... hhh—!" Desah Sakura tertahan merasakan gairah saat Sasuke menautkan lidahnya pada lidah Sakura, kemudian Sasuke menyesapnya kuat sehingga Sakura harus menyusupkan jari-jari tangannya pada rambut _raven _mencuatnya untuk menahan nikmat. Sakura tak munafik, ciuman ini sungguh ia menikmatinya.

Punggung Sakura melengkung—membusungkan dadanya ketika merasakan ciuman bibir tegas Sasuke yang dingin menyapu kulit lehernya—mengecup dan menjilat belakang telinganya.

"Hhh- ashhh ... hah—!" Sasuke semakin menghisap kuat permukaan leher Sakura dan mungkin menimbulkan bercak merah disana.

Tangannya mengusap sepanjang sisi tubuh Sakura yang terbalut gaun indah itu. Sasuke berusaha membuka helaian gaun yang Sakura kenakan dengan gerakan sensual.

"Ahh! Hhm—aassh!" Sakura terus mendesah ketika Sasuke melumat _intens _puting buah dada Sakura yang kini tak tertutup apapun.

Ya, kini Sakura telah polos tanpa busana di bawah tindihan tubuh kekar pria bertopeng itu. Gaun merah marun yang tadi ia kenakan telah tertanggal semuanya.

"Arrggh—sakit!" Tangan Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar Sasuke yang meremas kasar buah dadanya yang tak Sasuke hisap. Sasuke bergeming mengabaikan racauan gadis di bawah kuasanya itu. Lidahnya memainkan puting Sakura di dalam mulutnya dengan lihai, dan membuatnya menegang bergairah.

Dada Sakura terasa sesak ketika ia merasakan gesekan tangan Sasuke yang dingin perlahan menuruni perut, terus turun dan kini tangannya telah berada tepat di pangkal paha Sakura, lalu mengusap lembut permukaan kewanitaan Sakura.

Mulutnya beralih mengecup-ngecup pada puting buah dada Sakura yang belum ia singgahi, kemudian ia meremas dan memilin puting buah dada Sakura yang baru saja ia lepas.

_Slap_!

"Hhhammphh—!" napas Sakura tertahan ketika merasakan sebuah jari dingin menerobos masuk lubang kewanitaannya. Dingin dan aneh saat ia menggerakan jarinya—gairah makhluk itu semakin liar ketika merasakan sempitnya lorong yang tengah jarinya gagahi.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengecup kedua buah dada Sakura secara bergantian. Kemudian turun kembali menjulurkan lidah panjangnya—menjilati sepanjang permukaan perut Sakura yang limbung seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalamnya.

Kedua tangannya menekuk kaki Sakura, lalu merenggangkannya agar terbuka lebar dan kini kedua belah kaki Sakura telah membentuk _shape _'M'.

_Slurrp, chup_!

Sakura meremas seprai selembut beludru itu erat ketika merasakan ciuman bertubi-tubi bibir tegas Sasuke pada permukaan kewanitaannya yang berkedut-kedut terangsang.

"Ouh-hmmp—!" Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya teredam. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas ketika lidah Sasuke meliuk-liku liar di kewanitaannya.

"Ah! Ah! Oh, Tuhan ... ahhss!" Sakura semakin meracau karena tak tahan dengan gejolak rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Paha dalam Sakura sudah mengkilat karena keringat bercampur cairan pelumas dan saliva dingin milik Sasuke.

Sekujur tubuh Sakura menegang dan dapat ia rasakan bahwa ia akan mengeluarkan sesuatu di bawah perutnya. Makhluk itu seakan tahu apa yang akan keluar, ia menghisap kuat lubang kewanitaan Sakura—memancingnya agar semakin cepat datang pada titik puncak kenikmatannya.

Remasan tangan Sakura semakin menguat pada seprai sutra yang sudah nampak kusut itu, dan—

"Ahhhh—!"

—Klimaks. Suara gadis musim semi itu melengking tajam disertai cairan putih kental yang keluar dari kewanitaannya. Makhluk itu memposisikan mulutnya menampung cairannya yang mengalir cukup banyak—_menghabiskannya hingga tak tersisa._

Dada Sakura terlihat kembang kempis memompa jantungnya dan berusaha untuk menhirup udara sekitar seraya memejamkan mata karena rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya. Bibir dingin nan lembut Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Sakura yang digenggam olehnya. Sedangkan kedua sisi paha Sakura direntangkan lebar-lebar.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Sasuke telah menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan pintu masuk. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke telah telanjang sempurna—dengan topeng yang masih setia membingkai setengah wajahnya, tentu saja.

Sasuke mendekap dada Sakura erat, dan Sakura kembali meracau hebat saat saliva Sasuke yang dingin membasahi putingnya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menekan kepala Sasuke lebih dalam. Sesekali meremas rambut _raven _mencuatnya yang lembut berkilau. Gairah Sakura semakin memuncak di tengah perasaan takut akan benda tumpul yang mencoba memasuki dirinya di bawah sana.

_Slep_!

"Arrrghh—!"

Lengking rintihan Sakura menggema di ruangan itu ketika merasakan lesakkan kejantanan Sasuke yang berhasil melesak tanpa aba-aba—mengoyak selaput dara kegadisan Sakura yang kini mengalirkan darah segar dari kewanitaannya. Sasuke mendongak, matanya terpejam seraya menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Mencium bau anyir darah.

"Akkh! Sa—kith ... ah!" Sakura terus meringis tak tahan dengan deraan perih di kewanitaannya. Sakura meremas kuat pundak kekar Sasuke erat guna untuk pengalihan rasa sakitnya.

_Deg_!

Napas Sakura tercekat—mata itu ... mata Sasuke memerah lalu bertranformasi menjadi ungu bergaris dengan sebelas tamoe di maniknya. Mata itu menatap Sakura tajam.

"T-tidak!" jerit Sakura takut. Gairahnya hilang seketika. Sakura beringsut berusaha lepas dari tindihan tubuh Sasuke, tapi dengan sigap Sasuke menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura di kedua sisi Sakura.

Sakura menutup kedua kelopak mata erat, bersiap dengan lidah Sasuke yang mungkin akan membakar kulitnya seperti tadi. Sakura pasrah.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu seperti kau yang membunuhku dulu." Ujarnya sendu.

Sakura membuka mata untuk memandang kedua mata Sasuke—tertegun. Sakura menatap dalam kedua manik itu seakan ia telah terbawa oleh arus manik tersebut.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya dan menggertakkan giginya tertahan. Warna matanya kembali pada semula. Perlahan ia menggerakkan miliknya dalam tubuh Sakura, lalu memaju-mundurkannya dengan tempo sedang.

"Aaah, ohh, emmh—!" Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mendesah bebas ketika mulai merasakan nikmat dari hujaman kejantanan Sasuke di lorong pribadinya.

Semakin lama Sasuke semakin menggerakkan miliknya semakin cepat di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Rasa perih yang Sakura rasakan tadi kini menghilang dan menjadi kenikmatan yang baru Sakura rasakan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ah! Ah! Hhmmh—!" Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya mencoba untuk menahan erangan nikmat yang kian memuncak.

Sasuke sibuk menggeluti leher Sakura dengan bibir tegasnya—menciptakan banyak bercak merah akibat cumbuannya pada kulit Sakura. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas kedua dada Sakura penuh gairah dan jari-jari kekarnya memilin puting Sakura agar semakin tegang.

"Ah! Ah! Aahhss—hhh! Oh—hhh!"

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari kedua belah bibir Sakura tak tertahankan karena gairah yang menggebu.

Suara desahan dan decakan percumbuan mereka dapat terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan itu. Keringat sudah membanjir di sekujur tubuh Sakura. Berbeda dengan kulit Sasuke yang dingin beku tidak mengeluarkan keringat setetes pun. Dadanya bidang berisi seperti marmer—sangat mengagumkan.

Sakura terus mendesah nikmat menerima hujaman demi hujaman yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke sangat bernafsu—hasrat cumbuannya begitu menguasai.

Sesuatu mulai mendesak untuk dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh Sakura—menegang kaku. Sasuke seakan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, langsung menggerakan miliknya dalam tubuh Sakura buas, memacunya menjadi tempo sangat cepat untuk mengeluarkan klimaks bersama-sama.

"Ah! Ah! Ya Tuhan! Ohh S-Sasukehhh ..."

Tubuh Sakura terguncang-guncang hebat karena gerakan liar Sasuke di atas tubuhnya. Sasuke menggesekkan antara hangat tubuh Sakura dengan kulitnya yang dingin—tubuh Sakura sedikit menggigil dibuatnya.

Tak tertahan lagi. Semua otot dan saraf Sakura mengkaku, dan—

"Arggghhhh—!"

—Klimaks. Erangan Sakura menyeruak dari bibirnya disertai cairan klimaks putih kental mengalir deras dalam kewanitaannya.

_Slap_!

"Anghh—!"

Sasuke mendorong dalam miliknya pada kewanitaan Sakura. Kejantanannya berdenyut-denyut hebat, sejurus kemudian kejantanan berkedut itu mengeluarkan jutaan benihnya yang kental berbaur di dalam rahim Sakura.

"Erhh ... ah—!" Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari Sasuke yang mendongak terpejam merasakan klimaksnya.

Sebagian dari cairan itu meleleh keluar mengalir di paha dalam Sakura disertai darah kegadisan yang membaur dengan kentalnya cairan mereka.

Sasuke melepas kejantanannya, kemudian menatap tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lelah dengan napas tersengal. Sasuke menatap rona merah muda di wajah Sakura yang mengeluarkan butir-butir keringat di dahi lebar itu dengan rambut merah muda indahnya yang kusut akibat kegiatan mereka tadi.

Tak sedikit pun rasa lelah terpancar dari raut wajah rupawannya yang tertutup topeng itu. Ia menurunkan dadanya untuk menindih tubuh Sakura kembali. Sementara kelopak mata Sakura memberat dan mulai menutup—tak bertenaga. Terlalu lelah untuk melayani pria itu lagi, dan Sakura pun terlelap membiarkan Sasuke menjelajahi tubuh Sakura yang perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Sakura yang terlelap di bawah tindihannya. "Aku Eric Destler, semoga kau tak melupakanku Christen Day. Pujaan hatiku kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersama Richard. Sudah cukup dulu kau membunuhku, kini aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu ... Cherry."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hikss, apa salahku Eric? Mengapa kritikus itu jahat sekali?"_

_"Sshh ... jangan menangis. Kau lihat? Kritikus itu telah wafat, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"_

_"Kemana?"_

_"Hn, ke rumahku."_

_._

_"Christine, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_"Eh? T-tapi Richard?"_

_"Terimalah bunga ini!"_

_Crashhh!_

_"Aaa__—__tanganku berdarah Eric!"_

_"Tak apa. Kelak kau akan menyukai mawar ini. Setiap semua orang bertanya maka kau akan menjawab; Aku menyukai bunga mawar karena setiap aku menatap bunga mawar dadaku berdebar kencang. Mawar adalah sesosok bunga yang luar biasa menurutku. Memiliki pertahanan kuat untuk menjaga kehalusan permukaan kelopaknya dengan duri di batangnya, dan bau busuk? Aku tak pernah merasakan itu."_

_"E-Eric?"_

_"Menikahlah dengaku Christine."_

_._

_"Oi! Lepaskan Kekashiku setan brengsek!"_

_"Richard?"_

_"Cih, pengganggu. Rasakan ini!"_

_Craashhh!_

_"Arggggghhhh!"_

_"RICHARD!"_

_"Hn, bangun Christine!"_

_"Hikss, kenapa kau membunuh Richard? Kenapa Eric? KENAPA!"_

_"Karena kau! Kau hanya untukku Cherry!"_

_"T-tidak! Kau hanya hantu brengsek! Aku membencimu ERIC!"_

_Byur!_

_"C-Cherry? Kenapa?"_

_"Aku harus memusnahkanmu Eric. Kau tidak layak berada di muka bumi ini!"_

_"Hn, begitukah? Aku akan kembali Cherry ... suatu saat nanti. Aku Phantom of The Opera, aku adalah si pemeran utama dalam kehidupan ini. Aku sendiri yang akan menulis akhir dari kisahku. Ingat itu."_

.

.

.

.

.

_DEG_!

"ERIC TIDAK! Haah, hah, hah—!" Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar serta keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan gadis itu tertegun ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan ... apa tadi itu mimpi?" gumam Sakura seraya menatap kosong dinding bercat coklat muda di depannya.

"Eric ..." lirih Sakura pelan.

Sakura ingat semuanya. Sakura ingat kehidupan ia yang sebelumnya di London dan kini Sakura merasa ... menyesal. Ya, ia menyesal telah membunuh Eric si Hantu Phantom yang telah membuat ia tenar di panggung Opera pada jamannya dulu. Sakura merasa sangat menyesal karena ia menyadari bahwa cinta Eric padanya tulus, tapi kemarahannya melihat sang Kekasih—Richard dibunuh oleh Eric di depannya itu membuat ia tanpa sadar menggapai sebuah lilin dan melemparnya ke arah Eric.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Hari ini adalah Hari kasih sayang dan ternyata pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang nyatanya adalah Eric itu hanya ada dalam mimpinya. Sakura terkekeh kecil, bahkan ia bermimpi bahwa ia bercinta dengan hantu Opera itu. Konyol.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon kamarnya.

_Wusssshhh_!

Angin pagi berhembus menerpa kulit wajah Sakura yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Sakura tersenyum sendu. Ya, setidaknya Sakura harus bersyukur jika itu hanya sebuah mimpi karena jika itu nyata ... _deg_! Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menatap langit biru di atas sana tajam.

Jika itu nyata maka sekali lagi Sakura terpaksa harus membunuh Sasuke karena ... di dalam mimpi itu Sasuke telah dengan kejamnya membunuh Deidara tepat di depan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ting, tong_!

Mebuki yang tengah mengaduk adonan kue itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Karin!" teriaknya nyaring.

Karin yang tengah bermain piano di ruang tengah itu sontak saja berlari menghampiri ibunya. "Ada apa bu?"

"Cepat bukakan pintu. Ibu yakin itu pasti keluarga Hatake."

Karin mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Mebuki yang tengah mencuci tangannya dan mulai menuangkan adonan kue itu pada cetakan kue.

_Ting, tong_!

"Iya sebentar." Sahut Karin sedikit kesal.

_Tap!_

_Cklek!_

"Selamat siang, Nona." Dan Karin sukses menganga kecil ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik dan dua pria tampan tengah berdiri di depannya.

.

_BRAK_!

"SAKURA!"

_Prang_!

Sakura menatap hiasan bola salju yang hancur itu nanar, lalu dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Sakura menatap si pelaku dari pecahnya benda kesayangannya itu dengan senyum bengis.

"Karin-_nee_? Apa kau tahu, apa yang sudah kaulakukan hm?"

_Glek_!

Karin menelan salivanya gugup, namun sejurus kemudian Karin kembali berlari menghampiri adiknya itu. "Itu tidak penting untuk sekarang Saki. Lebih dari itu ... calon Suamimu sudah datang. Kau tahu dia sangat tampan!"

"Eh? Calon Suami?" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan. "Jadi perjodohan itu bukan bagian dari mimpiku ya?" tubuh Sakura langsung lemas seketika. Ia pikir sesi perjodohan itu pun bagian dari mimpinya, tapi ternyata bukan.

Karin menatap Adiknya itu heran. "Mimpi? Mimpi apa?"

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan apa-apa."

Karin menghela napas pelan. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita turun, jangan biarkan calon Suamimu menunggu lama." Goda Karin pada Sakura dan hanya dibalas oleh decihan kesal.

Beruntung setengah jam yang lalu Sakura mandi walaupun ini adalah hari minggu dan Sakura hanya perlu mengganti pakaiannya saja menjadi pakaian resmi.

Sakura dan Karin berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tamu, dan entah mengapa jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau sangat beruntung ya Sakura? Di hari kasih sayang ini bukan hanya sekedar sekotak coklat yang kaudapatkan, tapi kau langsung mendapat seorang calon Suami yang sangat tampan." Ujar Karin memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Kakak yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. "Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak penting _Nee-san_. Jika kau iri padaku, kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan si ikan Hiu itu?" sahut Sakura tak acuh.

Karin mendelik kesal. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali jika Suigetsu itu bukan ikan Hiu Sakura? Dan apa kau tahu? Aku bahkan rela membatalkan acara kencanku dengannya hanya karena aku menghargaimu yang akan kedatangan calon Suami, eh?"

Sakura mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli. "Bukan urusanku. Oh iya, _Nee-san _apa kau tahu jika Deidara itu menyukaiku?" ujar Sakura sedikit antusias.

_Pletak_!

Karin memukul kepala Adiknya itu pelan. "Heh? Kau ini sudah punya calon Suami! Kenapa kau membicarakan pria lain eh? Dan siapa itu Deidara?"

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Jangan bercanda _Nee-san. _Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengenal Deidara-_nii_? Dia itu, 'kan sahabat karib Saso-_nii _dan Kakak Kandung Ino." Jelas Sakura tak habis pikir.

Karin menatap Sakura bingung. "Kau ini bicara apa Sakura? Ino, 'kan anak tunggal Paman Inoichi, dan Sasori tidak punya sahabat bernama Deidara. Hah sudahlah, ayo cepat." Dan Karin pun kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah berdiri kaku di lorong rumah itu.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa Karin-_nee _berbicara seperti itu? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" gumam Sakura lirih.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Sakura kembali berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemas. Tubuhnya sedikit basah karena keringat dingin terus keluar di tubuhnya. Sakura yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres, bagaimana mungkin Deidara yang jelas ada tak dikenali oleh Karin? Itu mustahil.

Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya tanpa sadar kini Sakura telah berdiri di dalam ruang tamu. Semua pasang mata yang berada di sana menatap Sakura heran karena Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi sepasang mata bermanik _onyx _itu tak heran, justru pria berkemeja hitam itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Sakura? Angkatlah kepalamu!" Suara tegas Kizashi membuat Sakura tersentak, lalu dengan perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sang Ayah yang tengah duduk berdampingan dengan Ibunya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura seadanya, dan Sakura masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

Kizashi berdiri lalu menghampiri Sakura dan menuntun Sakura mendekati sofa. "Perkenalkan ini adalah putriku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Ujar Kizashi pada pria berhelaian perak melawan gravitasi itu dan kepada seorang wanita berhelaian hitam sebahu dengan garis ungu di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Sepasang suami-isteri itu berdiri sehingga menutupi keberadaan putra angkat mereka yang tengah duduk di sofa itu di balik punggung mereka. "Ah, perkenalkan saya Hatake Kakashi, dan ini istri saya Hatake Rin." Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap kolega bisnis Ayahnya itu. Kizashi meremas bahu Sakura memberi tanda bahwa Sakura harus mendongkkakan kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura mendongkak dan berusaha tersenyum manis. "Hallo, Paman, Bibi ..." Sakura ber-_ojigi _singkat. Jujur saja saat ini Sakura sedang tidak fokus. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Deidara, ya Deidara yang tak dikenali oleh Karin.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap kepala Sakura lembut. "Baiklah Sakura, sekarang perkenalkan ini adalah putra paman—calon Suamimu ..." Sakura menatap tak minat pada seseorang di balik punggung Kakashi, namun apa yang diucapkan Kakashi selanjutnya membuat Sakura menatap Kakashi tak percaya. "Namanya ... Uchiha Sasuke."

Dengan perlahan sosok di balik punggung Kakashi mulai beranjak dari sofa dan mulai menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Kakashi, lalu pria itu mendongkakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

_Deg_!

Tubuh Sakura terdiam kaku dengan kedua mata _emerald_-nya yang menatap kosong ke depan. Seketika itu pula waktu seakan berhenti berputar, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Sesak! Paru-parunya seakan enggan menghirup oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya, seluruh syaraf yang ada di tubuhnya kaku seakan lumpuh total tak dapat ia gerakan, darahnya beku seakan berhenti berdesir.

Dunianya menghitam ketika ia melihat seseorang yang begitu ia kenal berdiri tegap di depannya dengan sebuah seringaian licik yang terpeta jelas di bibir tegasnya. Dan ... Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari tak ada topeng hitam yang menghalangi wajah rupawan Sasuke.

"Uchiha ... Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa?" lirih Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu pria itu mendekap tubuh Sakura hangat dan tentu saja membuat semua orang yang berada di sana tercengang. Namun sejurus kemudia mereka tersenyum lega. Ya, sepertinya sesi perjodohan ini akan lancar. Pikir mereka semua bahagia.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terdiam kaku ketika mendengar bisikkan yang Sasuke lontarkan di telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Selamat datang di dunia baru kita Cherry, di Opera yang sebenarnya dengan kita berdua yang menjadi pemeran utamanya tanpa Richard atau Deidara di dalamnya. Akan kupastikan akhir dari kisahku berakhir seperti apa yang kuinginkan. Ingatlah aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan karena ... aku adalah Phantom of The Opera si pemeran utama dalam Opera kehidupan sesungguhnya**_."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/ FIN /**

A/N : FIKS! Sasa bawa fic absurd nan gaje special buat valentine taun ini. Ya, walaupun fic ini ngga nyambung sama valentine sih -,- Hope you like it minna ^^

Sign, with love.

UchiHaruno Misaki/Madara's wife.


End file.
